Phoenix Rising
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Bella travels to another world, where the Avatar is still keeping the balance, as the Phoenix something that Ozai assumed was just a legend with her is Leah, as a wolf from the spirit world Bella's guide Sonam wants to free Azula of her mind and Earth Council has decided that since she conquered Ba Sing Se she should lead it. Read as Azula adventure leads her to true happiness. B/A


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One: Firestorm

BPOV

Everything was dark I don't remember what I was doing before this happened; I believe that I was in La Push on the beach with Leah and then I was floating in darkness whatever that means.

I walk around I was on a beach that much I knew it just wasn't La Push beach I looked down at my tattered clothes and look around hopefully I could find some replacement jeans and quick.

"Where the hell am I?"

I knew that voice I looked around and surely enough there was Leah holding her head looking around looking just as lost as I felt.

"Leah!"

"Bella? Where the hell are we?"

I walk over to here and sat down I looked at her then shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know I just woke up here cant remember anything either."

"I remember fire, a lot of it I remember it getting so hot so fast it felt like I don't know like we were surrounded by fire I guess."

Why is it I cant remember that I just remember being on the beach in La Push then waking up on this beach with no memory of how I got here.

"It's okay Bells we'll figure out something we always do." Leah smirked.

"We've never woken up on a strange beach with no memory of how we got here." I point out with a smile.

"True this has never happened before."

"Sometimes I feel like you say things just to kill our hope." She laughed.

"Who's there?!" A strange voice yelled out towards us.

"Maybe we can find out where we are?" Leah said.

"Alright." We both got up and walked towards the strange man on the carriage he looked at us as if we were the strange ones.

"What are 2 young woman like yourself doing all the way out here?"

"Where is here exactly?" Leah asked.

"Harbor City ma'am."

"And where exactly is harbor city?"

"In the Fire Nation of course I think you two might have bumped your head hard if you want my wife's a healer if you need some help?"

"No thanks where's a major city at?"

"South of here if you want you can take one of my mongoose dragons?" He offered.

"Sure that would be lovely." I tell him.

"Well you're going to have to ride with me to get her." He stated.

We both jump into the back of the carriage.

"There's some clothes back there if you want to see if anything fits." He offered.

Luckily enough they fitted just fine, Leah brought her arm up then made a karate slice motion.

"These fit perfectly for fighting." She laughed.

"Is that all you think about is fighting?" I asked.

"Weirdly enough yeah it is." She said looking away.

About 2 hours into the drive we stopped I could hear him talking to someone.

"I'm just on my way home after that Firestorm I don't think no one is going to be coming here to make any trades." He joked.

"You saw the Firestorm?" Someone asked him.

"Was forced to cover my eyes a few seconds into it but I seen it as sure as I'm seeing you right now." He stated.

"Who's in the back?"

"My workers Maiko and Saikhan they didn't see much they were sparing when it started and was blinded by it just as I was." He lied.

"Step off the carriage sir." The sheet was pulled back and we were unceremoniously yanked out of the back.

"What the hell is this about?" The man asked.

"We have reports that you 2 appeared out of thin air." A soldier asked.

"They don't talk vocal chords were damaged make as much noise as dead man." He sighed.

"We were ordered by the Fire Lord to bring them back to the Royal Palace." One said.

"And here's your pay for finding them!" The other slammed a bag of coins into his hands.

"Now I've worked for every coin I've got I don't need you buying me off those girls did nothing wrong!" He yelled fire shooting from his nose.

"The Fire Lord wants them at the Palace in an hour I don't have time for this right now Uncle take the money and hire 2 other farm hands because these 2 are coming with me until further notice." He said calmly.

We were both escorted to another carriage this ride was shorter when the curtain was pulled back we were grabbed out and shackled and lead into the palace which wasn't too bad. Wherever the hell we were it was America that's for damn sure.

We walked until we stopped at 2 giant wooden French doors the 2 guards standing there opened them and we walked through.

The room was filled with chatter until their eyes landed on me and Leah.

"Fire Lord Zuko we've found them, General Jong stated that they were his farm hands and that they do not speak period."

"You sure they are the ones that appeared out of thin air?"

"That's what Tai and Ming said the description is very accurate as well." The soldier stated.

"Kneel." He ordered the soldiers did immediately Leah and I looked at one another there was no way I was kneeling for anyone.

"I said kneel!" He ordered.

It was like my body had lost all control immediately my body was of the defense and I struck out my flames a bright green aimed directly at the guy with the burnt face. The battle had begun and hopefully my body knew what it was doing.

Please read and review.


End file.
